1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical switch construction and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a temperature responsive electrical switch construction having electrical contact means operated by the stem means of a piston and cylinder type thermal device carried by the construction.
For example, see the following United States patent:
(1) U.S. Patent to Payne, No. 3,960,124 PA1 (2) U.S. Patent to Jeffrey et al, No. 3,573,409. PA1 (3) U.S. Patent to Lanza, No. 3,294,931.
It appears that the stem means of the piston and cylinder type thermal device of item (1) above operates only one electrical switch means when a predetermined temperature is sensed by the thermal device.
It is also known to operate the electrical contact means of an electrical switch construction with a vacuum operated device.
It is also known to provide an electrical switch construction having electrical contact means operated by an axially movable plunger means carried by the construction, the contact means comprising a plurality of pairs of cooperating contacts arranged to have each cooperating pair thereof operated serially by the plunger means as the plunger means axially moves between the cooperating pairs of contact means. Each pair of such cooperating contacts comprises a fixed contact and a movable contact with each movable contact being snap acting and with each movable contact having a pivot member pivotally mounted to the construction.
For example, see the following U.S. Patent:
It is also known to provide an electrical switch construction having a one-piece substantially U-shaped flexible member having a cross member and a pair of legs extending from the cross member and defining pivot means that pivotally mount pivot members to the construction.
For example, see the following U.S. Patent: